The invention disclosed herein relates generally to automated mail sorting and, more particularly to a storage rack for providing storage for mail pieces between sorts or prior to delivery.
The processing and handling of mailpieces consumes an enormous amount of human and financial resources, particularly if the processing of the mailpieces is done manually. The processing and handling of mailpieces not only takes place at the Postal Service, but also occurs at each and every business or other site where communication via the mail delivery system is utilized. That is, various pieces of mail generated by a plurality of departments and individuals within a company need to be addressed, collected, sorted, and franked as part of the outgoing mail process. Additionally, incoming mail needs to be collected and sorted efficiently to ensure that it gets to the addressee in a minimal amount of time. Since much of the documentation and information being conveyed through the mail system is critical in nature relative to the success of a business, it is imperative that the processing and handling of both the incoming and outgoing mailpieces be done efficiently and reliably so as not to negatively impact the functioning of the business.
Mailpiece sorting can be performed manually or with automated equipment designed specifically to perform the sorting task. Manual sorting is labor intensive and time consuming and has historically been done using pigeon hole type sorting stations. Modern automated mailpiece sorting equipment typically comprises a feeding mechanism for feeding mailpieces, a separating mechanism for separating the mailpieces, a reading means for reading the information on the mailpieces, a mailpiece transport mechanism for transporting the mailpieces to compartments or bins, bins for receiving the mailpieces, software for making choices regarding placement of mailpieces into the compartments and a control system.
Mailpieces may require multiple sortations, each sortation using a different sort scheme (i.e. sort by state, by zip code, by mail stop etc.). For example, outgoing mail may be sorted xe2x80x9cby statexe2x80x9d on a first sort and each state group is sorted xe2x80x9cby zip codexe2x80x9d on the next sort. Between sorts, the mailpieces need to be stored in a manner that does not disrupt the order and grouping of the mailpieces. That is, it is preferable to keep the mailpieces edge aligned and in their sort groups between sorts. Similarly, for incoming mail, mailpieces may be sorted several times. For example, incoming mail to a multiple story building may be sorted xe2x80x9cby floorxe2x80x9d on the first sort and then each floor group is sorted xe2x80x9cby destination point codexe2x80x9d or mailstop on the next sort. As with the outgoing mail, between sorts, the mailpieces need to be stored in a manner that does not disrupt the order and grouping of the mailpieces. A table or a storage rack may be positioned adjacent to the mail sorting equipment for storing mailpieces between sorts or prior to delivery. However, the configuration of the storage area could disrupt the grouping of the mail and cause processing delays.
The operation of automated sorting equipment typically entails an operator placing an armload or handful of mail that has been edge aligned onto the feeding mechanism of the apparatus. The mailpieces are fed into the sorting apparatus and sorted into bins. Typically, when one or more bins become full, the sorting apparatus stops and the bins are manually emptied into a mail container by an operator. Alternately, the sorting apparatus may provide a signal to the operator to empty a full or almost full bin while the mail sorting apparatus is sorting. Storage racks may be provided for the temporary storage of mailpieces in mail containers. The storage racks are used to store the mailpieces in an organized fashion between sorts. However, during storage, the mailpiece edge alignment may become disrupted due to the configuration of the storage rack.
The movement of the operator in emptying the bins and transferring the mailpieces to the storage racks can cause injuries, such as repetitive stress injuries, to the operator. Specifically, wrist injures can be caused by repetitive wrist twisting and back injuries can be caused by lifting mail containers and bending over to look into containers while placing mailpieces. Temporary storage racks have not provided the ergonomics or human factors that would allow the operator to perform the transfer comfortably, efficiently and safely. Ergonomic design would improve operator""s interactions with such systems and reduce costs of running the system due to decreased lost time for injuries and improved worker performance.
Thus, one of the problems of the prior art is sorting systems may run less efficiently. Another problem of the prior art is that prior art configuration can decrease operator productivity. An additional problem of the prior art is that poor ergonomics may cause injury to the mail sorting system operator(s). Another problem of the prior art is that mailpieces may become disorganized during intermediate storage. A storage device is therefore needed that will overcome these problems.
This invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an apparatus that will assist in sorting mailpieces. The invention increases the efficiency of the mail sorting apparatus, provides an organized space for intermediate storage of mailpieces and provides ergonomic features that reduce injury to the mail sorting apparatus operator and increases productivity. The present invention is directed to, in a general aspect, a mailpiece storage rack. The storage rack is used to hold partially sorted mailpieces between sorting passes in multiple pass sorting of mailpieces using a mail sorting apparatus or stores mailpieces after sortation and prior to delivery. The storage rack maintains the grouping, sequence and stack quality or alignment of partially sorted mailpieces which provides for more efficient refeeding. The rack is designed ergonomically for easy transferring of mail into and out of storage and also provides for organized workflow. The storage rack may be configured to accept containers such as, for example, standard tubs used by national posts, and/or custom tubs designed for mailer environments. Preferably, two shelves are used for storage of mail containers and a third, lower most shelf is used for storage of empty mail containers, envelope boxes or other suitable items.
Thus an advantage of the apparatus of the present invention is that it provides ergonomic design. Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows for more efficient use of the mail sorting apparatus. Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides for maintaining grouping, sequence and stack quality or alignment of the mailpieces. Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides for efficient re-feeding of mailpieces. Other advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification. The aforementioned advantages are illustrative of the advantages of the various embodiments of the present invention.